This invention relates to a cover for the keyboard of a musical instrument such as an organ, and more particularly for the keyboard of electronic organs.
From its inception the musical organ consists of a keyboard arranged in a console or cabinet somewhat on the order of a piano. Most organs have keyboards arranged in steps with various keys grouped for different tone values and pitches. Although the piano has been provided with a form of keyboard cover, such covers are not suitable or practical for the stepped and grouped key arrangement of an organ.
With electronic type organs, keeping the various circuits, switches and contacts dust-free has become a problem. Moreover the sounds developed in an electronic organ, such as the reed type fidelity of sound depends, upon high frequency vibrations as distinguished from wind as employed in a pipe organ. While pipes are employed in electronic organs, it is the amplification of sounds emitted into such pipes from vibrations created by electronic oscillators that result in true musical tones.
Not only are true tones thus created but the timbre of such tones in an electronic organ are distinguished to imitate that of a piano, violin, guitar, pick-type banjo sounds, wind instruments and even timpan; and drums. While most of the electronic circuitry is well encased and shielded it will be appreciated that any dust, pollutant, film from smoke and kitchen odors as well as dampness to which such circuitry is subjected, can and does effect the high fidelity expected of the sounds electronically created. Any build-up of such contaminents, grit or corrosive conditions on contacts, switches and oscillators may cause short circuiting, frying, i.e., crackling interference or circuit failure and loss of sound entirely at some or all of such components of the instruments.
The present invention contemplates the provision of a cover for the keyboard of electronic organs to alleviate the aforementioned problems.